What hurts the most
by mysterious blue jay
Summary: Ed is alone he barely talks to Al.He lives as a sorcerer, the last sorcerer. Roy is a dragon that changes into human and goes to their school he immediately notices Ed. Al doesn't know about the sorcerer in Ed and the constant pain he's in. Will Roy help?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ed is alone; he barely talks to Al .He lives as a sorcerer…the last sorcerer. Roy is a dragon that changes into human and goes to their school; he immediately notices Ed. Thought of when listening to the song Nobody's Home. Al doesn't know about the sorcerer in Ed and just doesn't understand his brother's behavior leaving Ed with no one.

Alphonse grabbed the keys to his car, "Ed! Hurry up or I'll leave you!" Ed stalked down the stairs his backpack, a black and red messenger bag, on his shoulder. He was wearing a black messenger hat, that teacher's allowed students to wear, with his bangs covering his eyes. He looked at Al nodded and went to the car sitting in the passenger seat. Al was given his driver's license when he was 15 and now half a year later he could drive anyone around.

Al went in the car and started it; driving the short drive to schoole looked at Al HH

. Ed climbed out of the car heading to the hill behind the school and climbing up a tree. He sat there watching all the teens pass by laughing. He had dirt on all of them. Since no one never really noticed him he saw a lot of things.

He watched the track team pass by laughing. He had desperately wanted to join but they would have rejected him, he had sensed it.

He pulled out his sketch book and glanced at the time on his i-pod. Classes started in forty minutes enough time for a sketch. Pulling out a pencil he looked around at the people, looking for something to sketch. He saw Al smiling with a group of his friends.

Ed looked at them wistfully; Al's birthday was coming up in two days and yesterday he said he was having a sleepover at his friends' house and Al would be back on his birthday. Smiling in his mind he started to draw a cat, curled up and sleeping.

Thirty minutes later he had finished three pictures of cats. He was going to put them in a portfolio to say sorry that they couldn't have one. There were seventeen pages left. He jumped down from the tree, and walked to his first class, English.

He was an A student and therefore didn't need to pay attention. He got there with seven minutes to spare. Sitting at his seat he started sketching again. The ball rang, that didn't even lift Ed's eyes to the front of the classroom. He drew with eagerly, this was one of the few things he could do for his brother.

The class soon ended, with Ed finishing five more pictures. He stood leaving the classroom yawning. Walking to History he heard a bunch of girls gossiping. "Did you hear? There's a new kid!" a blonde said. The others squealed much to Ed's dislike, "Yeah, I saw him! He has black hair and the darkest eyes! OMG and his body!" a brunette yelled almost dying on the spot. Ed walked a little quicker to get away from the squealers.

A new kid? They hadn't had one in so long they were practically on the endangered list. He was also a big deal too. Ed shook his head; he didn't have time to think about this! He only had twelve pictures left. He sat down in his history class and immediately started drawing. The teachers gave him free reign since he aced the tests without trying. As long as he had A's he didn't have to do much.

He had started the basic shapes when the teacher cleared his throat. Ed looked up and saw a teen that had black hair and dark eyes. This must be the guy those girls were talking about. Disregarding him Ed went back to his drawings. "You'll sit in the seat behind Alphonse, the blonde haired grey eyed boy."

Ed's head snapped up, the seat behind Al's was the on next to his. And was unfortunately the only seat left. The teen walked up the aisle and sat at the desk next to Ed's. "His name is Roy Mustang." Then with writing a few words on the board, the class assignment, he sat at his desk grading homework.

All attention turned to Roy and to Ed's horror, himself. The girls glared jealously at the guy who they hadn't realized was in their class. And even worse Ed could feel pain bubbling in his stomach. The pain he had gotten from saving Al; the pain that would have killed him if he wasn't a sorcerer.

Said pain came back at the worst times and could be slightly relieved if he cast a spell but he wouldn't dare do one in public. He bit his lip; if he just up and left they would probably start paying attention to him yet if he sat here he would get their attention regardless.

To his surprise anger that he'd been shielding for so long rose to the surface. He tried pushing it down so it wouldn't take control of his powers but it was no use, the anger was bloodthirsty. His hands clenched tightly cracking the fragile pencil in his hands to splinters.

They stared, immediately quiet and Ed turned back to his sketching. A cheerleader smirked and unfortunately for her she was one of the mean ones. "What? Is the wimp showing some backbone?" The teacher's interest was perked and Ed saw him gazing at the crowd of students with a smirk. It was because he knew that Ed could beat the shit out of them.

"Oh wait, you don't talk." Her last comment did it.

"Shut the fuck up." They all stared at Ed in shock; none of them had ever heard him talk before.

"Wha- do you know who I am?" she demanded.

"No and yet I find myself not caring." Ed knew that her name was Riza but he wasn't showing it.

"You jerk! I'll have my boyfriend kill you!"

Ed grinned; a grin that sent many of them shivering. Al looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"I'd like to see him try." And with that Ed grabbed another pencil and started drawing. The boyfriend walked up, it was a guy named Havoc, and he was the quarterback in the school's football team. He pulled Ed out of the chair by his shirt, "At lunch we'll have a duel then I'll kill you."

Ed shrugged as Havoc threw him to the ground. Fortunately the bell rang. Ed got up grabbing his stuff and walked out of the room to his next class, Math and after that lunch.

Math passed by uneventfully and Ed had only five drawings left. He walked to the cafeteria smug, he was going to win. The way duels worked was that with a teacher's supervision two students could fight each other to the point where one was close to death. It wasn't the smartest idea but it reduced the amount of fights.

The tables had been pushed to the walls creating a fighting arena in the middle of the room. They all glared at him, even Al. Al looked as if he knew Havoc would win, Ed couldn't blame his brother for having such little faith in him though. Even the new kid was glaring at him yet it was different from all the others, as if he didn't want to see Ed get hurt yet he couldn't do anything about it. He set down his bag near the teacher and stood across from Havoc. The teacher blew his whistle and the match started.

Havoc charged him; Ed swiftly dodged him landing a punch to Havoc's side. Everyone looked shocked and Havoc spit out some blood, "Just beginners luck." Havoc smirked at Ed, "Why ya actin' so tough? I saw that you were drawing cats in that notebook of yours," Ed's widened as Havoc continued, "Are you so girly that you'd draw cats or was it a gift? Who would want cats, they at the bottom it said I'm sorry. What are you sorry for being born?"

Ed saw red; he undid his coat and threw it at his backpack showing him wearing leather pants and a silver lined tank top. He took off his hat and has blonde hair cascaded down his back in a braid.

They looked shocked and some girls even blushed. "Shut the fuck up!" Ed yelled charging at the larger teen and giving him a left hook in the face. Havoc fell onto his back, "You don't know anything." He growled out repeatedly punching the teen on the face. The teacher ran forward, a lady named Mrs. Izumi, and grabbed the smaller boy's arms, locking them behind his back.

She whispered in his ear effectively calming him down while the rest of them stared in shock, Ed had won? Ed roughly stood up, got his things and left. He ran his hands through his hair and went to the tree he had sat in this morning. By the time he was on a high branch he was breathing harshly; his magic was lose since his emotions were running wild.

He tried to calm down but he couldn't, he was too far gone. Diving deep in his mind he thought; what could calm him down? A simple spell or potion would work but using one in school would be risky, especially if someone saw. What should he do?

He had always carried a calming potion with him in his locker and… the nurse! Ed mentally wacked himself; the nurse was a healer and she kept a calming potion! He hopped out of his tree and went to the nurse's office. He doubted Havoc would be in there, he'd need a doctor for what Ed did to him.

Opening the door he was right, the office was practically empty and the only one in it was the nurse. "Ms. Curtis!" Ed gasped out shutting the door. He stumbled to her private office using the door frame for support. Hearing the panic in his voice Ms. Curtis looked up, "Edward?"

Ed's eyes were wide and his hair was disheveled, "The calming potion; where is it?" Ms. Curtis jumped up moving past Ed. She had blonde hair that was in a bun and kind eyes that could turn evil in an instant.

She went to the main room and reached in a cabinet full of medicine and grabbed a bottle that was covered in leather and had blue ties around the neck. She handed it to the distressed boy, "Do you want any tea to put it in?"

Ed shook his head, "Not enough time." He muttered before swallowing what he estimated to be a teaspoon. Breathing harshly he slumped down into a chair, concentrating on keeping his breathing slow. "Ms. Curtis, can I have a pass to go home?"

"No," Ed's eyes widened, "You need to learn how to face your fears."

"I'm not afraid." Ed said, suddenly the bell rang.

"Go to class Edward." Ms. Curtis said pulling out a scalpel and aiming it at the boy. Ed paled and left the room. He headed towards his next class, AP physics. He walked in the class sitting in his usual seat in the back.

He received tons of stares, he could hear them whispering about him and to top it off Roy sat next to him again. After their lesson, that Ed didn't pay attention to instead finishing the cat drawings, they had some free time; which was spent talking about the fight between Ed and Havoc.

Ed sighed, due to the potion he'd stay calm but he found it annoying that they were still talking about the fight. Roy leaned over, "You don't look like the type to fight."

Ed glanced over; he was back to the self that everyone else knew. He shrugged, everyone thought he was the type that kind of acted like a goody two shoes.

"You fight pretty well."

Shrug.

"Where'd you learn how?"

Shrug.

"Will you say anything?" Roy asked clearly frustrated.

Ed smiled, "No."

Roy growled at Ed's antics and his eyes narrowed. Roy looked like he was about to yell at Ed when the bell rang. Ed's next classes passed by fast, P.E and then Alchemy. The two passed by quickly without anything eventful happening.

He walked home since Al had to go to the sleepover. When he was halfway there it started raining. Boy was his life fucked up.

Now to Al!

Al drove to Winry's house with Sciezska, Winry, and Russell. They were staying at Winry's house since hers was the biggest. Al had been embarrassed and surprised at his brother's actions earlier; when had he learned to fight?

Winry, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, grinned at him, "Your brother's awesome! How does he know how to fight?"

Al was annoyed, all people talked about was Ed's fight, "I don't know; maybe it's another one of those things that I don't know about him." Winry froze; did Al really know his brother?

She nervously licked her lips, "Al; why don't we have it at your house, there's enough space and you need to sort out some things with your brother." The other's nodded their heads in agreement.

"But that'll ruin the sleep over."

Winry nodded, "Not really, how many friends does Ed have?" Al thought about it did Ed have any friends?

"None." Al said sighing in defeat; he started driving toward his house when it started raining. Using a blue tooth he called Ed.

"Hello?"

"Brother?" Al asked hearing loud noises. Ed grunted in response and shivered?

"The sleepover has been switched to our house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." The older said. Al sighed, his brother barely talked to him.

Back to Ed:

Ed was cold he would use a simple heating spell but the glow from casting it would be suspicious. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling up his hood so it wouldn't get wet he answered it, "Hello?"

"Brother?" he heard Al ask. He responded with a grunt, not trusting himself not to shiver. A small one got lose; damn.

"The sleepover has been switched to our house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Why would he ask if it was ok, he lived there too?

Ed had a feeling that there was something deeper to this. Shrugging it off; he found himself in front of his house. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Ed whispered hanging up. He stepped into the house and walked up the stairs to his room. Still slightly shivering he used a quick spell to remove all the water from on his body. Concentrating the water so that it formed a ball in his hand; he walked to the bathroom connected to his room and released it so that it fell into the sink.

He walked back into his bedroom now dried and lowered himself onto his soft black bed. He started his homework, breezing right through it. Finished he heard the door open, must be Al and his friends. Shrugging them off he went down stairs, pulling out his ponytail, causing his hair to cascade down his back.

Yawning, he entered the living room and headed to the backdoor. "Brother, wait a second." Al called causing Ed to turn around. He looked questioningly at his younger brother. Al nervously fidgeted, "Um this is Winry, Sciezska, and Russel." Ed nodded at them.

"And…um Ed; I kinda want to talk to you so will you sit down?" Ed was confused, did he do something wrong? He made his way to a chair sitting down while the rest of them sat in various chairs and couches.

"I was wondering what's wrong with you?" Ed was honestly surprised and it clearly showed it on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" He slowly asked, his mind still trying to grasp the concept. Was there something wrong with him? Besides the constant pain and him being a wizard.

"Yeah, you barely talk and always go outside."

Ed looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Ed looked up surprised; Al had stood up and yelled. Al never yelled, "You always say you're sorry but are you really! Are you really sorry for what happened all those years ago! Are you really sorry that you caused mom and dad's death?"

Ed froze, Al blamed him? He was always afraid that Al did but it hurt more to hear him say it. It stirred something deep in him, anger.

"You don't remember what even happened do you?" Ed asked accusingly. Al shook his head; adding fuel to Ed's fire. "If you don't know what happened how can you blame me? Did you know that I almost died saving your life? Did you know that the only reason you were in a coma so long was because you refused to remember anything. I took all the pain for you and tried my best but I still couldn't save them. Did you know the reason I'm still in pain is from taking what was dealt out to you?"

Al stood shocked and guilty, "How would I know that if you never told me."

"Why would I tell you, bring up some memory that caused us so much pain, and still does?" Ed said getting up and runing out of the back door. The house was right next to a small forest; there was nothing dangerous and they owned all of it so they used to play in it. Ed ran to a small shed with a small garden surrounding it. It was where he made his potions.

He had always felt out of place at his home so he built this one. Al never found out about it and the little cottage felt like home. Flopping down on the bed he frowned, the calming potion should have worked earlier but it hadn't which meant that he didn't take enough or his power was growing.

He grimaced at the last option he would have to go through more lengths to keep it under control and exhaust his energy even more. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his magic; on the feel of it, the touch of it and even the small of it. Mentally measuring the amounts he cursed, it had increased.

That made his life harder. He sighed, what would he do, it was hard enough to control his magic and with the amount of pain he has it will ruin the control he had already established. His breathing became harsh and pain spiked his abdomen.

Rolling off the bed he clutched his stomach; there was an herb outside that reduced pain. He crawled to the door his movements making the pain heighten. Grabbing the knob he opened it; but it was too late, his vision had started to waver. Blackness took over.

Ed was not happy to wake up especially since he hadn't wanted to fall asleep. He was laying on the bed in the cottage which wasn't unusual besides the fact that he had passed out on the ground. He bolted up glancing around. The new kid, Roy, was sitting on the floor next to the bed, "Careful," he said pushing Ed's shoulders onto the bed.

"How did you get here; this is private land and why'd you help me?" Roy looked bemused and shrugged.

"When you find someone out cold on the ground I don't think it really matters if the land is private or not, this place is interesting."

Ed froze; normal people wouldn't be able to find this place, "What are you?"

Roy shrugged, "A dragon shifter and fire elemental and you?"

Ed frowned, equivalent exchange now he had to tell him. He hadn't thought of that when he had asked the question, "Sorcerer."

Roy's eyebrows raised he'd never seen a sorcerer before. Ed yawned causing his stomach to hurt even more. Wincing he stopped mid yawn and hopped Roy hadn't noticed. He had. "What's wrong?"

Ed whimpered slightly, "My stomach." He managed to gasp out. Leaning closer Roy sniffed him. What the hell?

"Your shape is a dragon." He said smirking.

"My what?"

"Your second shape, it's like me, if you don't turn into a dragon every so often then you'll get this pain. It's so intense because I'm guessing this is your first time." Ed nodded, he had known about the shape thing. The pain dulled and went away again causing Ed to sigh.

"How do I transform?"

"Simple, you have to have control of your magic, all of it. It works that way for everyone." Ed groaned.

Roy smirked, "You don't have control of your magic?"

Ed glared at him, "I'm the last sorcerer; my power's supposed to be larger than any other sorcerer and I had it almost under control but then it increased!"

"Well that is a problem." Roy said rubbing his chin.

"No shit old man." Ed commented.

Roy glared at the teen, "I'm not old!"

"For a dragon, if you counted it in human years it would be a pretty high number."

"Do you want my help or not."

"Why would I; I don't even know you."

Roy shrugged, "True that I just moved here but us magical beings have to stick together."

Ed frowned; Roy had a point, "Would you really spiral into the depths of unpopularity because of me?"

Roy shrugged, "If it helps someone need then sure."

Ed glared at him, "I'm not some sort of invalid so don't treat me like one!"

Roy raised his hands in defense, "Sorry."

The rest of the time was spent getting a grasp on Ed's magic. They had improved by a rather small amount but they got a better grasp none the less.

Ed yawned, it had started to get dark, "Hey, will you pass me that bottle with the bright yellow tie?" Roy grabbed it, passing it to Ed.

"What's it for?"

"Reducing pain, yellow means mellow, I color code my potions. In this case the brighter the color the more potent it is. This one is extremely strong. " Roy snorted earning a glare. Ed sipped some of it coughing.

"What's your phone number?" Roy asked pulling out his phone. Ed looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"So we can exchange." Roy said rolling his eyes.

Ed nodded pulling out his phone and handing it to Roy, "Sorry, never done it before; the only number in my contacts is Al's." Ed jumped up wincing, "Al!"

Roy steadied him, "Who?"

"My brother Al, he doesn't know about the whole 'fantasy' thing and I kinda ran out on him." Ed said panting. Roy nodded, putting his arm under the boy's shoulder. "I'll help you home."

Ed nodded, "It's right after the trees." Roy picked him up bridal style, "Wh-what are you doing?" A slight blush tinged his cheeks.

"Carrying you to your house."

"Put me down!" Ed yelled, struggling. He broke into a fit of coughing. Roy glanced worriedly at the teen and grabbing the pain relieving potion he walked out of the cottage. They made it back to Ed's house him still coughing. By the time Roy had rose his hand to knock Ed had gone pale and his coughing had ceased.

He knocked on the back door and a teen with dark blonde hair and gray eyes came up. Seeing the boy in Roy's arms the teen's eyes widened. He smiled at the boy, "Are you Al? I found him passed out and brought him here, I'm pretty sure he's awake."

Al nodded and moved out of the way so that Roy could walk in. Lightning flashed and a boom was heard. Rain poured down in buckets. Roy groaned as a flash flood warning flickered on the TV. Al looked at him, "You can stay here in Ed's room, it's the only one on the top floor; the rest are being used." Roy nodded, grateful.

He carried the light teen up the stairs and opened the door to the first room. The walls were red and the bed was black. Books were scattered all over the room and sketchbooks sat on a desk. The room was large and cluttered, showing Ed's artistic personality.

Roy set the blonde on the bed and settled in the desk chair intent on watching him until he woke up.

A/N: This is my first fullmetal alchemist fanfiction! I know it's not the best (actually pretty bad) but I was in a hurry to update this before my b-day was over. Please read and review.


	2. Morning

A/N: It's been a while! I can't type at home so I decided to type in my computer class. So let's get on with it!

Ed's eyes blinked open to see a red ceiling. His room? He sat up, looking around, recognizing his bookshelf, computer and familiar red blankets. But was everything that happened just a dream?

His eyes closed, remembering everything that had happened. He shook his head, it couldn't be a dream if he could remember it so clearly. He pushed the blankets off of him and slowly stood, his head pounding.

His usual morning magic headache.

He sat there for a moment, waiting for his head to stop pounding, before getting up and going down the stairs to the kitchen. He blindly did his usual morning routine of grabbing a glass of water and gulping it down. His eyes opened more, to see someone with black hair watching him. Immediately his mind flickered to Roy and was surprised he was right.

"Roy?" he hesitantly asked. He wasn't used to having friends, if that was what you'd call them, over.

"You actually sleep for a long time, I never thought you'd be the type," the black haired man commented, causing Ed to blush, "I was worried that we wouldn't be able to do what I planned. Then you woke up." Roy said.

"Wouldn't be able to do what you planned?" Ed repeated uncertainly. He didn't like this.

Roy smirked, "Yeah, I was thinking we could work on magic control, since you don't seem to have any."

Roy laughed as the blond growled at him, "You should probably get changed also, I took the liberty of conjuring some clothes for myself." Roy yelled as Ed stomped up the stairs.

Ed bit his lip, he felt so close to the man yet he barely knew him. It was odd, he'd never felt that close to anybody except mom. He pulled a black shirt on along with a pair of black jeans, hurriedly, he didn't want to lose a potential friend.

Shuffling down the stairs he pulled on his red jacket with a flamel on the back.

"That was quick." Roy commented. His eyes traced Ed's feet to his head then to his chest. Looking back at his face Roy commented, "You look good."

Ed blushed, not used to compliments, and pulled the older man out of the sliding glass door and into the forest that was his backyard.

They stopped at Ed's little cottage that lay next to a lake, Roy noticed. Ed opened the door and sat in one of the open chairs, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Have you ever heard of a magic connection?" Roy asked, continuing at Ed's nod, "Good, we're going to make a bond between us so that a fair amount of magic goes into it. Of course, highly powerful beings like us will have no problem doing such small magic."

"Conceited." Ed muttered.

"Hardly, just over confident. Anyway I need your hands." Roy said, holding his hands out. Ed glanced down at them and looked back up with a raised eyebrow. Roy nodded as Ed, ever so slowly, reached his hands out and grabbed Roy's.

For Ed's comfort he pretended not to see the heavy blush on Ed's face.

"Concentrate your magic in your hands and let it mingle with mine. Oh yeah, this is just a bond between friends, most people who do a bond like this concentrate their magic in other places while doing energetic activities."

"P-pervert!" Ed muttered, a heavy blush on his face. Roy smirked, his plan had been to get Ed's mind off the pain the bonding would cause, seems like it worked.

Roy could feel their magic combining and with a flash of light it was over. He, reluctantly, let go of Ed's hands and fell back in the chair.

"Huh, so you're tired already old man?" Ed taunted, a small grin on his face. The bonding had been hard on him too but he didn't show it. Actually he was freaking out on the inside. Not only had he just held hands with a 'friend', he had bonded with someone!

"Um, so what next?" Ed asked nervously, "Are we going to test the bond?"

Roy shrugged, "Don't know, I've never bonded before so I figured why not?" Ed raised an eyebrow, he was usually the one that charged headfirst into things, he wasn't used to other people doing it.

"Close your eyes." he ordered the black haired teen. Surprisingly Roy closed them with no argument.

"Can you feel it?" Roy asked, taking in a sharp breath.

"Yeah."

"So what next?"

"Uh. Something along the lines of feeling how strong it is." Ed muttered, he wasn't used to talking so much in such a close proximity as someone else. His emotional strength was running out.

"You ok?" Roy asked. He could feel something was wrong with the blond but it was hard to tell what. He mentally reached toward the bond and he could feel the Ed's emotions clearer. The blond was happy yet scared and a little further he could feel that the teen was also lonely.

His mind flashed to the school, it seemed that he was distanced from everyone and was always alone.

He pitied the boy and slowly opened his eyes. Across from him Ed sat with his head bowed; apparently his excursion hadn't been unnoticed.

"Yeah, go ahead laugh at me like everyone else."

"Edward, I'm not like everyone else, I'm your friend." Roy said softly. That kept the boy quiet. "You need to learn how to trust and you can start with me."

Ed stared at him; he thought he was just a project for the dragon, not any more or any less.

"Yeah I know, I've never really had a friend before and I'm not sure about how long it'll take too. But I'm already starting to trust you so...yeah."

"Good...Now get to work!"

Ed rolled his eyes at the dragon's sudden change in attitude. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into his magic.

A/N: Omigod I'm soooo sorry! I know I said I moved, yeah I did but then my dad took away my laptop on Thanksgiving for going on the internet. (It's kinda expected though, have a laptop you usually go online...) So I'm left to typing in my computer class. Yeah. Well then please Read and Review!


	3. Revealed!

Soon enough the weekend had ended with Roy and Ed spending almost every moment with each other. They had become extremely close and the bond had been a big help. But every time Ed passed by Al, he received a glare.

He bit his lip; he'd rather have it where they didn't talk to each other than to have him hate him. "Hey Al..." Ed started after a particularly harsh glare.

"What?" The other boy bit out; the harshness of his tone making the elder glare.

"I'm sorry okay?" He whispered loud enough for the other to hear him and ran away. He was a coward. Roy was waiting for him and he hopped into the car.

-# Flashback #-

"So… when am I going to finally change into a dragon?" Ed drawled. They were sitting in his cottage and it was just a few hours after they had bonded.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe never?" Roy said with a slight smirk. Ed scowled, punching him in the arm.

"Don't joke! It really hurts!"

"Ed," Roy said, suddenly becoming serious, "If you change into a dragon you have to stay like that for fifty years; the most you'd be able to be human would be an hour. You'd have to find, or build, a den and hide out. You'd have to leave Al."

"When would it happen, I mean, we have school and I can't just _leave_."

"Well when I did, I faked my death and ran to the mountains. I left my family…"

"What about a month? It's enough time for me to get my priorities straight then I can go."

"_We_ can go. You're the thing keeping me from skipping town and honestly you're the only thing keeping me here. You also need all the help you can get from someone with more experience."

Ed laughed, "Old man!"

-# End Flashback #-

They headed towards the school, thoughts circled on the impending plan.

The school day was nothing special, people stared at Ed in awe and fear, fangirls glared at him for becoming Roy's friend and he still avoided Al. The week passed quickly and soon enough it was the weekend again.

He left a note for Al and packed a bag, they were going to find a den. It was actually spring break and they had a whole week to find one. But first they had to pick a mountain range.

"Hmmm, since I'm the last dragon we don't have to worry about competitors. We should stay somewhere not to cold but where…"

"There is only one mountain range in Amestris."

"But it's cold there!" Roy whined.

"Where was your den?"

"Briggs."

"Exactly, and if you burrow far enough you'd run into magma; it would get hotter that way."

"But-" Roy started but shut up at Ed's glare.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Roy asked.

"I'm a sorcerer."

"So?"

"I could teleport us there." Ed said with a sigh.

"Oh…" Roy trailed off, "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"How old are you, five? Get your own damn food!"

Roy sighed, "But you're a sorcerer…"

"Pack some food then! We'll be there for weeks and unless you want to hunt for animals in the _cold_ you'll starve." Ed said. Of course he had already cast a spell that linked his bag to a local store, allowing them to get free food whenever they wanted, but what Roy didn't know shouldn't hurt him.

Roy huffed, "Fine…" he opened the kitchen cabinet and used his arm to sweep food into his bag. "But I'm taking your food."

Ed glared at him, "Come on let's go!" Roy glared at the blonde but didn't argue. Ed snapped his fingers, transporting their bags and themselves to the beginning of the Briggs Mountains.

But what they both missed was the pair of gray eyes that widened in shock as the two of them disappeared.

A/N: Omigod I haven't updated in a long time! I'm so sorry! In apology cookies for anyone who reads! Thank you for staying with me if you've read this before and if you haven't then welcome! This chapter is short so I waited until the next one was almost done to upload.

Please review! XD


	4. Special Chapter: Al's POV!

A/N: This chapter's in Al's P.O.V! Arghh!

I'm trying to be a good author and update this but the stupid document uploader won't upload the DOCUMENT! That's what I get for attempting to be diligent…

Now I'll try again!

Last time:

_Ed glared at him, "Come on let's go!" Roy glared at the blonde but didn't argue. Ed snapped his fingers, transporting their bags and themselves to the beginning of the Briggs Mountains._

_But what they both missed was the pair of gray eyes that widened in shock as the two of them disappeared._

What Hurts the Most Chapter 5

Al stared in shock as his brother and Roy disappeared with a snap of the blonde's fingers. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth was making a great impersonation of a fish. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that the two would be back in front of him arguing.

He was disappointed.

Flabbergasted, his knees gave out and he fell onto the stairs that he'd been standing on. His mind flashed back to why he'd been down there in the first place

-# Flashback#-

_Al was sitting in his room with Winry, Jean and Riza, talking about his brother…again._

"_Come on Al," Winry whined, "Why don't you talk to him?"_

_Al sighed, "I…I don't know? Why are we even talking about him? We're here to have fun and Ed is not fun."_

"_How do you know," Jean asked chewing on a cigarette, "From what we've seen the only person who knows your brother would be that Mustang guy."_

_Al sent a glare at Jean. "Come on Al think, what do you know about your brother?" Winry asked._

"…_Not much…"_

"_Exactly! Now go bring him up here so we can find out more!"_

-# Flashback End #-

Al had gone down the steps only to see them vanish. He ran over to the kitchen, running his hands over the counter, searching for a lever or button that would open a trap door. He had to find something.

In his haste he spotted an envelope, lunging for it he ripped it open.

Al,

I went on a trip with Roy. I'll be back so don't wait up.

Edward.

Al crumpled up the paper, letting it fall from his hands. His breathing quickened as he realized all the weird stuff that Ed did. Always running to the forest behind the house, drinking those weird bottles, writing in languages that didn't exist!

He ran up the stairs, slamming the door to his room open. His friends stared at him in shock.

"I went downstairs like you said to get Ed and he was standing right in front of me with Roy when he suddenly disappeared."

Winry snorted, "Al, I'm sure you missed something. People don't just disappear into thin air. We understand if you don't like your brother enou-"

"I'M SERIOUS!" Al shouted, cutting Winry off. "I've always ignored some of the weird things about him but now they're bothering me even more!"

"Look Al, if you really want to find out more about your brother you should wait until he comes back and ask him yourself." Riza said soothingly.

"Yeah, don't have a mental breakdown. We need one of us to have sanity." Jean said, earning a smack from both girls.

Al sighed in defeat, "I guess. Sorry for ruining today…"

"No its cool, we can still party!" Jean shouted.

And that's what they did, the four of them went to various Spring Break parties around town.

The next day, Al woke up to the sun shining on his face. He groaned as various memories came back to him and blushed at some of the stupid things he did.

He stretched, standing up, and walked downstairs to have god's gift to man, coffee. He sat at the table, staring intently down at the hot liquid, 'Where to get a clue about Ed?' He mused.

Abruptly standing up he remembered that Ed would _always_ go into the forest. Leaving his coffee, forgotten on the table, he flung the back door open and sprinted through the forest.

He stopped, resting a hand on the tree next to him. His bare feet were bleeding and his breath was coming out in gasps. He pulled his fist back and punched the tree. Again. And again.

He hadn't found anything and yet he knew there had to be something. He could feel it in his gut. His knuckles blistered and blood poured from them too. He ran his hands through his hair and a wild gleam shown in his eyes.

He will find out his brother's secret.

(A/N: Tempted to end it there but I haven't updated in a while so I'll keep going XD)

Al trudged back to the house; the pain starting to take effect on him. He stepped out of the tree line and noticed that the sun was starting to go down. He'd been out there for hours.

He was tired and hungry. So stumbling up to his room, he made a note to self to clean up the blood stains; he jumped in the shower and wished the warm water could completely engulf him.

The blood that had stained his light brown hair seemed to slowly trickle out and down the drain. His feet and knuckles burned from coming into contact with the water but he knew that if they didn't rinse out he'd probably get an infection.

He lathered, rinsed and repeated before stepping out and drying himself with a white towel. And after that he staggered over to his bed and promptly passed out.

The next morning found Al standing in front of Ed's room with his hand half reached out to the door knob. Al was mentally debating the pros and cons of checking Ed's room.

_Pros:_

_1. I might find something._

_2. I'll learn more about him._

_3. I can try to find some sort of diary of his._

_4. Never been in there before._

_**Cons**_

_**1. He might know.**_

_**2. The room could be booby-trapped (Highly doubtable).**_

_**3. Never been in there before.**_

_**4. If Ed finds out it might ruin our already terrible relationship.**_

He had reached a tie and he was starting to wonder why he even cared that Ed did what he had done. He gripped the knob, turning it slowly and opened the door.

He was shocked at what he saw. Ed's room had the distinct smell of paint and dark red walls with a black trim. There was a desk in one corner and next to it was a bookshelf, crammed with books. His bed was right next to a window that most likely had a view of the forest.

The bed had black sheets that looked extremely soft and worn. In the last corner there was an easel that had paint splattered all over it.

He didn't know Ed painted.

He didn't know that Ed read a lot.

He didn't know that apparently Ed liked red and black.

What did he know about his brother?

That left him stumped; he of course knew the obvious things that even someone who had known him for an hour could figure out but past that he wasn't so sure.

He walked around the room, careful not to disturb anything… that is until he got to the desk. There was an old looking book that was sitting there, well worn, and curiosity made him open it.

It was full of squiggles and lines that seemed to be a different language and just looking at it made his head hurt.

His head was pounding from just looking at it and his hands, the parts touching the books, were burning. Suddenly the book disappeared from his grip.

The Next Day:

The next day Al woke up with hands that were covered in blisters. He grumbled at them, mad at their connection with that book.

He had finally found some proof of _something_ and then it up and vanished.

He grumbled down the stairs, immediately downing some coffee. He could remember a time when he and Ed would play together, running at the edge of the forest in their backyard.

And then it changed…

He slammed his down on the table, steeling himself. He had no need for these thoughts and wanted to keep himself in a good mood.

'_Think about something different,'_ he prompted himself.

'_Think about something different_.'

'_Think about something diff-'_

Ah! His gray eyes flickered open and glanced at the clock, it was 10:14. He breathed out a sigh of release; he needed to meet Riza, Winry and Jean today at 11. Forgetting all of his thoughts revolving a certain blonde he rushed to put on some clothes.

Al found himself being dragged on by Winry as they walked to the movie theater. Jean shot a pitiful glance at him as he followed the two girls.

"This movie is going to be awesome!" Winry squealed, "It has 'blah blah blah' taking his shirt off!" Al didn't notice as his selective hearing kicked in.

"And amazing action scenes with guns!" Riza squealed, uncharacteristically as she walked at Winry's side. They reached the ticket booth and waited in the incredibly long line to buy the tickets.

"Why do we have to see it? We're guys for fucks sake! Neither of us are gay so why should we want to see some guy taking his shirt off?" Jean moaned.

Winry glared at him, "Oh and what do you propose we watch?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"The only other movie their playing at this damn theater, 'Blah, Blah!" He yelled. "I mean really, doesn't a barely clothed assassin turn you on?" He asked directing his question at Al.

'_Not really…'_ Al decided but kept his mouth shut from all the glares he was receiving from Winry and some of the girls around her.

Riza stayed quiet, pretending not to know the idiots around her.

They finally reached the front of the line, Winry and Jean still arguing.

"Four tickets for the movie with the guy taking his shirt off." Riza said eagerly, ignoring Jean's scream of horror.

They left the movie theater four hours later. "Can you believe it? You made me watch that fuckin four hour long movie!" Jean groaned.

"It was amazing!" Winry and Riza cried out at the same time.

"The hot guys!"

"The guns!"

"Oi, Al, what did you think of it?"

"It had no plot, just weapons and shirtless guys." Al agreed with Jean.

"See!" Jean yelled but the two girls were still swooning over the movie.

"You have to admit though; it fit perfectly to their tastes." Al mused.

Winry hugged him, "See, Al does understand me!"

The four laughed, leaving to go get some lunch.

There days continued like that, watching movies, shopping, playing games and just hanging out. But Al couldn't listen to Winry.

He couldn't let Ed go.

A/N: Short chapter but I really didn't feel like writing about what stuff Al does with his friends on Spring Break so there.

Please Review!


	5. How much time is left?

A/N: 'Lo, it's me again! This is a sort of prologue, soon after Ed goes dragon, there's going to be a huge time skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Ed sneezed, he was freezing! Even though it was spring snow still covered the mountains blanketing them in white and he couldn't teleport them to the den because he didn't know where it was!

They had stopped to take a break under one of the rock overhangings. They could see the wind furiously blowing the snow.

He glanced over at Roy; furiously blushing when their eyes met. Roy raised an eyebrow at the sorcerer's behavior.

"Ed, is the cold getting to you?" Roy asked, taking off a glove and placing his hand on the smaller boy's head, "Your forehead's a little cold." Roy mumbled.

Ed glared, "Shut up, compared to you my foreheads always cold," he grumbled, "Stupid naturally warm dragons…"

Roy laughed at the blonde and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pink tinting his cheeks, "Don't worry, we're almost there. In my nice, large, heated den." He dazed.

Ed snuggled further into Roy's warmth. "Hey, why don't you use magic?" Roy asked.

"I wanna use it as a last resort. I mean, I don't really want to depend on it too badly."

Roy nodded, "The minute your nose turns blue you use it!"

Ed laughed, "Dumbass, it's your toes! Your nose doesn't turn blue."

Roy shrugged, "I never have to deal with hypothermia."

Ed snorted, standing up, "C'mon, we should go before the storm gets worse." He looked up into the dark gray sky, frowning.

"Well, it's probably another five minutes anyway." Roy guessed.

"What!" Ed jumped in the air, "Well, then let's go~"

Roy chuckled, "I like your enthusiasm."

"You sound old."

"… Didn't you want to get going…"

Ed charged headfirst out into the snow, almost disappearing, "Idiot!" Roy yelled chasing after him, "What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed onto Ed's shoulder and pulled. They both fell back into the snow.

"Ow…" Ed groaned, "Bastard, what was that for?"

"Are you stupid? What do you gain from charging headfirst?" Roy yelled, standing and looking down to the blonde boy.

Ed harrumphed, "You may be fine but some of us are pretty cold. I wanna get out of this stupid snow." The blonde stood, brushing off the snow that covered his jacket. When wiping off his butt his hands lingered there, noticing Roy's hungry gaze. The raven looked up to the back of the blonde's head and flushed when Ed turned around and gave him a wink.

"C-mon, let's get going." Roy said stiffly, grabbing the hood of Ed's jacket and pulling him along. They quickly reached the cave; Roy bit his finger and used his blood to unseal it.

Pulling the blonde into the cave he sealed it again. He continued to pull the blonde along and sat him on a couch in what he'd dubbed as the 'living room'. Snow that went up to their ankles covered the ground.

Ed pouted on the couch and Roy sighed, "Ed, what's wrong?"

"…Earlier, you didn't like me?" The blonde looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Roy froze like a deer in headlights.

'When?' Roy thought trying to remember what the boy was talking about, 'Oh…' He gazed at the ground, avoiding Ed's gaze.

"I-I like you, do you like me?" Ed stuttered. Roy's eyes widened, did he mean like _that_? The blonde continued, "I mean more than friends."

His words were almost a whisper and a deep blush covered Ed's face.

"Yeah… shorty."

Ed's face turned red in what was either rage or embarrassment, Roy couldn't tell, but he suddenly found himself on the couch with Ed straddling him. One of the blonde's arms was wrapped around Roy's waist while the other was hitting Roy's head. His face was pressed against Roy's chest, "Bastard, I'm not short…"

"Sure… Oh! Ed, as happy as I am laying here with you hitting me on the head I have one concern."

"Hm?"

"Well… I don't want you to get frostbite. Maybe we should wait to snuggle once we go deeper in my den. I would also hate for you to get lost in the snow after all you're pretty shor- Fuck!"

Ed stood above Roy, his foot in the process of pulling back from when he'd kicked Roy in the nuts, "BASTARD! I'M NOT SO SHORT THAT A SNOWFLAKE COULD BURY ME!"

Tears streamed out of the corners of Roy's eyes as he cupped his nether regions, trying to protect them from more harm. He turned to glare at the blonde but was shocked to see Ed just standing still, a blank look on his face.

The air around the blonde shifted and with a crack of magic Ed was holding a thick book. The blond blinked and looked down at the book in his arms with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Ed?"

The blond blinked again and looked down to Roy and followed the man's gaze to the book he was holding, "Hn? Sorry." The blond apologized, "This is my spell book." He said simply as if that explained everything.

"So what's it doing here?" Roy asked.

"You really know nothing about sorcerer's do you?" Ed sighed, "I left it on my desk, in my room, before we left and just now the spell I placed around it broke. Actually it would be better to say the spell around it was interrupted. If someone that I haven't allowed to touch it touches it, the spell around it is interrupted and I'm immediately notified."

"So the spell you put on it was interrupted? By whom?" Roy asked, sitting up.

"I think it was Al." The blonde said, "Since my essence is partially on him from living with each other if I hadn't summoned the book he would have been able to open it."

"Is that bad?" The black haired man stood, slowly.

"Of course! If he was somehow able to understand the language written in it then he would find out everything!"

"He deserves to know. He is your brother."

Ed bit his lip, "I know but it's too risky. If he found out and suddenly decided he wanted to try a spell, he'd be killed. The magic that it takes to do the spell, even the least taxing, would be more magic than he has and it'd feed on his life force."

"I see… Do you think I'd be able to do some spells? After all I do have magic." Ed raised an eyebrow at the older man who had a gleam in his eye that spelled trouble.

He shrugged, "You're the first other magical being I've met."

"That's because the only other magical beings, besides us, are impure blooded elves and shape shifters." Roy said, "They are now known as vampires and werewolves. Personally I avoid them."

"Yeah, I met one once; I scared the hell out of it when it tried to attack me." Ed mused.

_Flashback:_

_Ed was walking through his backyard (the forest, if you forgot) when he could feel the magic in the air shift. He ducked just in time for a person to go flying over his head._

_The person was wearing a cape that was black on the outside but velvet inside and a white button up shirt with a black vest over it and black slacks. He had hair that was badly dyed black and red eyes that weren't from contacts._

"_I'm here to drink you're blood!"_

_Ed blinked, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and even pinched himself, "You're kidding right?" He'd only read about vampires but this one seemed to be taking the lifestyle a little too much like the movies._

_His answer was a snarl and the vampire charged. The vampire had a hand outstretched and tried to grab the blonde's neck. Ed ducked under the arm and brought his hand to the vampire's midsection in a palm strike. He focused his magic into his palms and supercharged a wind spell, sending the vampire flying without actually touching him._

_The vampire was thrown into a tree that almost cracked in half at the force of it. It got up and Ed could easily imagine a tail tucked between its legs by the look it gave him._

"_Go unless you want to break something! I never want to see your face again!" Ed yelled. He wasn't sure what it took to kill a vampire and really didn't want to find out._

_The vampire quickly left the forest and Ed headed to his hut, drinking an energy potion so he wouldn't pass out in the middle of the barrier spell he was starting._

_End Flashback_

Roy laughed at the story and Ed glared, hatefully, "Can we just go into a warmer part of this so called den?"

Roy stood and headed farther into the cave with Ed close behind him. Roy opened his mouth and Ed could sense the magic that was gathering in his lungs when the man spit fireballs into the darkness.

Ed blinked at the sight of now lit torches and followed Roy down the hall. It seemed that once they passed the first torch, that a wave of warmth hit him. Ed took off his jacket, not noticing the appreciative look that Roy gave him.

They walked until they reached a door and Roy opened it, a hand gesturing to the interior, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Ed stepped in and looked around, it was a small room; there were two couches facing each other with a table between them. A bed was on the opposite side of the room and there was what seemed like an open bar next to it.

"This is usually where I spend time when I'm human, that's why it's so small." Ed nodded at the explanation and Roy lead him through the next door.

The small tunnel they were in had widened and was high enough to fit a large house. There were tunnels that probably led to different parts.

Roy pointed at the first one, "That's the eating room, the second one is filled with steaming water, the third one goes really deep until you reach magma, the fourth one is a sleeping room, the fifth one is where I would go if I was injured and the others contain random stuff." He shrugged at the last part and Ed snorted at the explanation.

Suddenly it felt as if someone was stabbing him through the heart. He gasped as his legs gave out and he fell forward. He straightened out his arms and caught himself. He coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Edward!" He heard as his vision darkened and he fell to the side.

...

Ed's golden eyes blinked open enough for him to see a rocky ceiling. His memories quickly returned and he lurched up.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him back down, "Idiot, don't get up so quickly!"

Ed looked over at Roy and could easily see the concern swimming in his eyes, "...Sorry."

"Are you okay?" The dark haired man asked, sighing in relief at the blonde's nod, "Good."

"Do you think I can last until the last day of school?" Ed asked, concerned.

Roy sighed, "I'm not sure. You have the best chance of making it to the end of school if you're not stressed and that's a maybe, more likely a no. But if you make it close enough, you can convince them you're going on vacation. But if you're suddenly stressed then you have a chance of starting when that happens. You won't immediately turn into a dragon though so we'll have enough time to get you here."

"Oh... How long will I have to stay here?"

"Years, when you're able to leave, you'd be surprised if Alphonse isn't dead."

"That long?" Ed asked, an eyebrow raised.

Roy grinned, "Yep! You'll barely be able to leave the den because humans might find you!"

"Cheeky bastard..."

"How am I supposed to stay unstressed? It's the end of the school year and they drown us in projects." Ed commented with a look of disgust.

Roy snorted, "Just because you're too lazy to do the projects doesn't mean you shouldn't so them. Think of it this way; get good grades because this is your last year."

"I wonder if Al would be happier without me."

Roy shrugged, "Without you I'd be lonely... midget."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled, "And why is every nice thing you say followed by an insult?"

Roy chuckled and Ed stared at him, "When you laugh like that, you seem really old."

"I'M NOT OLD!" Roy yelled, glaring at the younger blonde, "Just go to sleep or something…" Roy pouted at all of the old jokes being sent in his direction.

"When are we going back?" Ed asked. Roy climbed onto the bed and lied down next to him and they both stared at the rocky ceiling, "We have a week off and this is only the first day."

Roy made a noise of approval, "I can't imagine that there's much to do here and you need to talk to your brother."

Ed flinched at the mention of his brother, "What should I tell him then? 'Hey Al, I know this might sound weird but I'm a sorcerer and I'll be turning into a dragon soon and heading to the Briggs mountains for a few years, at most a decade or two. Don't worry though; I'll visit your grave when I come back!'"

Roy mulled it over for a few seconds before speaking, "Unless he has an untimely death, he shouldn't be dead when we return."

Ed glared at Roy, pushing him off of the bed with his feet. The older man easily rolled off the bed and fell on the floor in a heap, "Maybe you should lay off the helpless citizens, you're fat." Ed stated blatantly.

Roy gasped and hopped to his feet, "I'M NOT FAT! And dragon jokes don't work if you're about to become one!"

Ed shrugged, "If you say so." Roy sent the blonde a death glare at the smile that pulled at his lips.

The two were closer than ever and they both hoped that that will never change. No matter what happens in the upcoming future.

A/N: Done, next chapter's the confrontation and I hope to have it out soon now that it's summer. I have tons of free time.


	6. A few Complications

A/N: This is it! The confrontation!

**What Hurts the Most Chapter Six: The Confrontation**

Ed fidgeted for the tenth time in the past minute as he nervously glared at his feet. He was sitting on the couch in the first part of the den with Roy next to him. The older man insisted that Ed calm down before they go so they sat there, waiting for Ed's nerves to still. Roy looked at him and sighed, "It's not going to be _that_ bad."

Roy's words set the blonde off and Ed jumped up, pointing at him, "How do you know!" he howled, "It's going to be terrible! I've never had a good relationship with Al and now he'll find out! What if he spends his life finding spells so he can kill me! What if he doesn't believe me! When I tell him he'll die from the shock, I'm sure of it!" Ed quickly said in one breath, pacing in front of the couch.

"So then don't do anything until he asks."

"Huh?"

Roy sighed and rested his head in his hands, "Just wait for him to ask and maybe if you're lucky he'll never ask."

"And then leave without telling him?" Ed asked, horrified.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Wasn't that the plan in the first place?"

Ed shot a glare at Roy who shrugged at the blonde, "What's the worst that can happen?" The raven haired man asked.

Ed wacked him on the head, "Things always get worse after someone says that!" he growled but Roy could see that the words helped him more than he let on.

"Sure, now are you ready to go?" Roy asked, standing. The blonde closed his eyes for a minute and breathed out deeply.

"Yeah, let's go."

And Ed cast a spell sending the two into Roy's home and forgetting about the previously _stressing_ moment.

…

From Roy's simple two story house they took his car to Ed's house and the blonde's nerves were winding up again. They pulled up to Ed's house and before the blonde could make a move to get out, a hand gripped his arm.

Questioning golden eyes turned to Roy, "He's there," the older man said, seeing a car in the driveway, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ed nodded in an attempt to reassure himself and it worked.

_Everything will be fine because everything has to be fine._ He thought and repeated the mantra in his head as he got out of the car and walked up to the door.

_Nothing's wrong, _he told himself, _smile because nothing's wrong._ Through sheer willpower, a smile appeared on the blonde's face.

He opened the door, "Hey Al, I'm back!" he shouted, forcing the corners of his mouth to lift slightly. Roy gave the blonde a worried glance but Ed didn't notice.

Ed walked further to the house and towards the stairs that led to his room, "Brother, Roy, please sit." A cold voice called. Ed turned around to see Al sitting in an armchair in the living room. The two obediently walked up to the couch across from Al, the loveseat, and sat down.

"So, what do you want?" Ed tried to ask nonchalantly but Roy could tell he was nervous by the way his fist clenched into his pants, "I'd like to go take a shower it was a long trip."

"Ed, I saw you disappear right in front of my eyes two days ago." Al started. Ed blinked, two days? How long had he passed out for? "Explain."

"Well… um…" Ed started, biting his lip, he couldn't look Al in the eyes. Roy wanted to help the blonde but couldn't. It was his to tell. His eyes widened when Ed's hand gripped his own, seeking comfort.

"I'm a sorcerer."

Al would have laughed if he hadn't seen Ed disappear or the odd book in his room, "How?"

"It runs through blood." Ed said quietly, knowing what the next question would entail.

"So I'm a sorcerer too? That's awesome!" Al said, his eyes bright with excitement.

"No, not exactly… It runs in my blood, not yours. You're just a regular human." Ed said.

"STOP PROTECTING ME!" Al yelled. Ed's head snapped up, "I don't care what you think but how can you tell me that I'm not one when I'm your brother? By saying that are you saying that we're not related?"

Ed opened his mouth to answer but was cut off, "Oh, so what are you?" Al almost sneered to Roy.

"A dragon and fire elemental," He answered curtly. A hard glare was sent to Al. The dragon was upset at the way the boy was handling things.

"I'm out of here." Al suddenly stated, "I'm going to a friend's house." He walked to the door and grabbed his keys out of the bowl beside it and left the house. Roy could easily hear him drive furiously away.

Roy turned to Ed; the blonde's head was bowed and his hair covered his eyes. His right hand tightly gripped Roy's and his left was clenched. Roy could smell blood and knew that the blonde's fingernails were digging into his hands.

"Ed..."

The blonde's head raised, "It's alright, I'm fine." The blonde insisted as tears rolled down his face.

"If you're fine you wouldn't be crying." Roy stated. Ed opened his mouth to protest but was stopped as Roy pulled the blonde to his chest, "It's alright to cry. You can be weak for a few hours, I won't tell anyone."

Ed sobbed into Roy's chest and the raven haired man ran his hand through the soft blonde hair and murmured to the boy.

"You need him." Roy stated after a while.

Ed shook his head in protest. His crying had died down to sniffles and his eyes were puffy and red, "I don't need him. I've never really had him. But will you please stay here with me?"

Roy chuckled, causing Ed to relax, "After I met you, I never seem to be at my house."

...

The next day Ed came back down the stairs to once again find Al sitting in the armchair with Roy across from him. "Um... why wasn't I invited to the party?" He asked with a slight fake laugh.

Al's face was set into an emotionless mask and Ed almost flinched when silver eyes turned to him, "I came back because I want to know everything. I want to know the truth." His voice was colder than his eyes were and Ed could only wonder what happened to him.

"T-the truth?" Ed asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"Am I your brother?"

Ed went to the couch and sat next to Roy, purposely elbowing him in the ribs for not warning him.

"I-I don't know; I think so." Ed said, unsure of Al's reaction.

"You think so?" Al said, "That's not very reassuring... We can get a blood test."

Ed immediately paled and licked his suddenly dry lips, "I don't think that'll be a good idea. They'll see something different in my blood and insist that I stay there for testing."

Al shrugged, "So it would it work or not?"

Roy slammed his hands on the table in front of him and stood, "How can you say that! Are you really selfish enough to think that as long as the blood test works you don't care about what happens to him?" His usually dark eyes had a reddish-orange color swirling around them.

"He's been keeping secrets from me half my life! I think I deserve more than him!" Al said, his calm voice almost worse than Roy's yelling

"They were his secrets! You don't deserve to know anything because, face it, you're not like us! You can't breathe fire and you can't do spells. You're human!" He spat, "Ed deserves more than you ever will." He growled out.

"Roy..." Ed started but didn't know what to say. No one had ever stuck up for him before and everything Roy said was right but one look at Al's face made Ed rethink all of it.

Al looked as if Roy had slapped him, "I'm human." He whispered and raised his hands in front of his face, "You're right, I don't understand any of these things and I'm human. I'm not like you."

"Al…" Ed whispered, Al seemed broken.

"While you were gone I spent a lot of my time wondering what you were and what I was. It had never occurred to me that I wasn't anything like you but I'd realized that I know nothing about you. I'm sorry, Ed can I get to know you?"

Ed opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a gurgle and blood spilled out of his mouth. A sudden pain sprung into his chest and he grasped his shirt with one hand as he fell. Roy caught him and carefully placed him on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, pressing the back of his hand to Ed's forehead and then checked the blonde's pulse. He turned to Al, "His temperature is high and his heart rate is too fast."

"I-It's starting." Ed said with a gasp.

"What's going on?" Al asked, worried eyes tracing Ed's figure.

"He's transforming." Roy said, lifting Ed into his arms, "He needs to transform into a dragon, it's his secondary form. It was supposed to happen close to the end of the school year but the stress you put on him accelerated it. You can't get to know him now."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Al asked, pain in his eyes.

"I need to take him to my den; he'll be killed if he stays here."

"Take me with you! Please!" Al begged.

Roy shook his head, "It could take as few years as a decade for him to be able to transform back into a human. Or it can take a few hundred. Either way it doesn't matter, he'll be asleep most of the time and you'll be in the way."

Roy closed his eyes and traced the connection that he and Ed had. He went closer to Ed's side and tugged at the magic, somehow casting the spell that'd transport them to Roy's den. At the same time as Al jumped onto the two of them.

"What the-" Roy yelled as the air was knocked out of him.

He found himself lying in partial snow and two bodies were on top of him. His arms instinctively clenched his arms around one of them and got up, letting the other fall to the floor.

He looked down only to see Al lying on the floor of his den.

'_Kill the trespasser!' _Roy's dragon side insisted and he was about to do so but was reminded of the blonde in his arms. _'Secure potential mate then kill trespasser!'_

Shaking his head a little to drown out the little voices he sent a glare down at the boy, "Stay here," he growled out and went further into the den. He went into the room filled with magma and walked all the way to the bottom so that he could see the liquid. He hoped Ed wouldn't kill him for this.

With a little swing he tossed Ed straight into the magma. _From the fire a dragon is born._

The magma pulled Ed further into it and the blonde's skin burned away, replaced with black scales. He grew in size and two appendages sprouted from his back, taking the form of wings. His face elongated, changing into a snout and his nails grew into claws as his teeth grew into fangs.

Magma spilled into the dragon's mouth and trailed down into him until it reached his center and became his core.

Roy walked into the magma, transforming into a black dragon, and pulled Ed to one of the less deep ends. Ed was extremely small for a dragon and had to be half of Roy's size. A black scaled eye open and Roy gave a dragon like smirk as he stared into the golden orb.

Ed gave a weak glare to the other dragon yet scooted closer with a sigh. Roy let out a throaty chuckle that reverberated around the room and the new dragon stood on shaky legs. Ed took his time to admire his black scales and sharp claws, while Roy lay next to him his tail under the smaller dragon, supporting his weight.

"It'll take a while to get used to it. Fortunately we have a while." Ed simply nodded, not sure how talking worked in his new body and the pain in his throat, "Ed…"

"?" Ed somehow made it clear that he was wanted to know what Roy was going to say.

"... When you did the spell, Al tackled me and ended up here as well." Roy carefully watched the golden eyed dragon, knowing it wasn't a good idea to get a newly awakened dragon mad. But to tell him later may be a betrayal of trust. Ed's eyes flickered a blood red for a moment and Roy could feel the blonde scales move in what seemed like a shudder.

"...Wha?" Ed choked out, not used to speaking in his new form, "Where is h-he?"

"Farther up in the den, with the human stuff," Roy clarified.

Ed shuddered again before leaning into Roy more. He couldn't find it in him to really be concerned about Al and despite the magma, which went up to his midsection when he was lying down, he felt cold. So very cold... so very tired.

"Ed?" Roy asked as the golden eyed dragon laid his head down on the edge of the rock, he could barely reach it, and sighed out deeply.

"So cold... so tired." The smaller dragon muttered, in unknowingly perfect speech. Ed's dark scales didn't bring any warmth and it only seemed to get colder as time went on. He was tired, too tired to stay awake.

"Ed? Edward!" He could distantly hear Roy's voice but he couldn't see the other. All he could see was darkness.

'_Hm... My eyes must be closed...' he_ distantly thought. Somewhere deep in his mind, he could feel panic but he only wanted sleep.

A/N: I actually updated at a decent time XD. Anyhow if you're wondering, Ed's not going blind. There's just some things wrong with him. I can't tell ya cause it's a secret! =P

Review please!


	7. Sick?

A/N: I'm updating more 'cause it's summer! I practically do nothing so I have plenty of time! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood.

Previously in What Hurt's the most:

_Ed shuddered again before leaning into Roy more. He couldn't find it in him to really be concerned about Al and despite the magma, which went up to his midsection when he was lying down, he felt cold. So very cold... so very tired._

"_Ed?" Roy asked as the golden eyed dragon laid his head down on the edge of the rock, he could barely reach it, and sighed out deeply._

"_So cold... so tired." The smaller dragon muttered, in unknowingly perfect speech. Ed's dark scales didn't bring any warmth and it only seemed to get colder as time went on. He was tired, too tired to stay awake._

"_Ed? Edward!" He could distantly hear Roy's voice but he couldn't see the other. All he could see was darkness. _

'_Hm... My eyes must be closed...' he distantly thought. Somewhere deep in his mind, he could feel panic but he only wanted sleep._

Chapter 7:

Roy seemed to be calm and collected yet on the inside he was freaking out. '_What do I do?_' he thought, his eyes roving over the smaller dragon's body. He felt like a lecherous pervert when his eyes neared Ed's lower regions and he was suddenly glad that it was covered with magma.

Ed was shivering. It was almost impossible for a dragon to shiver.

Ed had said he was cold... but how? Roy racked his brain for a solution as he nudged Ed farther into the magma. He balanced Ed's head on a wing so that it wouldn't splash into the magma and he breathed a sigh of relief, smoke emitting from his snout, as the blonde's shivering stopped. The farther he pushed him, the higher the magma rose and soon enough it was almost to Ed's wings.

He went closer to the blonde and curled up around him. It was amazing at how small Ed was. Roy gave a sad chuckle at the thought, if he had vocalized it when Ed was awake the blonde would freak out.

They lied together for a while longer before Ed's shivering started again. The magma's effect was wearing off. Roy didn't know what to do and he couldn't think of any causes for the young dragon's illness.

'_Illness!'_ Roy suddenly thought. When his parents had been alive they had taught him the four ways you could kill a dragon:

1. Another dragon.

2. A wish to die.

3. Special swords that had long been destroyed.

4. The coldness.

The coldness was what was known as the dragon sickness. It was extremely deadly and had wiped out most of the race. And now Ed might have it.

Roy's eyes widened at the thought and his heart skipped a beat. If Ed had the coldness, then he might die. Roy couldn't even stand the thought of the hot tempered blonde dying it was unthinkable.

He needed heat. It was simple. The cure for the coldness was heat. Roy breathed a sigh of relief at the thought, he was a fire elemental. Getting heat would be easy.

But Roy would have to get Ed out of the magma and that would be a feat, in itself. Even if the black scaled, golden eyed, dragon was small it would be difficult to move him without injuring him. He needed to get Ed in his human form.

Roy growled, a deep husky sound that reverberated around the room, Ed had just transformed so he wouldn't be able to go into a human form yet.

"Roy!" He heard a shout, it was Al. He growled, he didn't have time for this; Ed didn't have time for this. But if he didn't stop Al then he could wander down and die from the heat in the tunnels, all of them were above normal temperatures. Normally Roy wouldn't care about the kid's death but he didn't want Al to stumble upon some of Roy's secrets or treasures. Roy dunked Ed completely under the magma, knowing that dragons could breathe it in. He got out of the pool of lava and changing into a human, he ran up the tunnels.

"What?" Roy's voice was cold causing Al to flinch when he heard it. The shorter boy shifted and repeatedly fidgeted under Roy's harsh glare.

"I-um… was wondering if I could ever become a dragon or something like that so I can stay with Ed…" Al fidgeted and uncomfortably looked at the ground.

Roy's gaze softened somewhat, "If your mate was one you could become one. Now go back to where I left you."

Roy ran back to the tunnels, his mind spinning. It was true, if your true mate was a dragon then you could become one too... and that might be what would save Ed. A light blush went across Roy's cheeks and he stumbled over a rock. He would have to mate with Ed.

They were already bonded even if the bond was ignored but to mate with Ed would include sex and Ed was in no condition to do it with Roy. But there was a temporary mating bond that they could do. It would strengthen the one they already had and make it so that Roy could force Ed to get better with dragon magic.

Roy entered the magma room, transforming into a dragon and dived into the magma. He pulled Ed out by a claw and somehow got under the smaller dragon, carrying him to a different tunnel. Hay was strewn across the floor and it was extremely dark. He gently put the smaller dragon down and lied next to him.

He closed his eyes and focused on the bond that they have, sending heat through it. It was easier because Roy had a natural affinity towards flames but it was still difficult to force it into Ed's system. Any other dragon would probably get the sickness from the attempt but Roy's affinity made it so he was practically the embodiment of heat and thus immune to the sickness. So if he forced enough of his affinity through Ed the blonde would either get cured or die. He was hoping for the former.

Relief flooded through him when one of Ed's eyes slowly opened. It was missing the fire of the human Ed though. A small dragon smile appeared on the blonde's face at the sight of the other male.

A/N: Ending it here 'cause I'm going on vacation. Sorry it's short but I wanted to update before I left so yeah... Review please!


	8. A new beginning for Alphonse

Al's pov

**Timeskip: 1 year:**

Alphonse Elric sighed as he walked down his school's hallway. Everything that had happened a year ago seemed like a distant dream. Then when his brother was finally okay they had kicked him out.

It had stung, knowing that it'd be years _if_ he ever saw his brother again. He was sure that Ed knew the same but his eyes were cold when he left.

"Al!" A cheery voice called. The dark haired blonde turned to see Winry running towards him, "What college do you want to go to?"

They were seniors and school would be ending in a month. He'd applied to some college's that specialized in animal care or creative writing, even one with both, yet he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He wanted to tell the world his brother's story yet at the same time he wanted to move past all of that. He could easily focus on the dream he had prior a year ago: a vet.

"I'm not sure Winry, I'll probably go to Amestris University." Al responded neutrally.

"Well I kinda figured that." Winry said, walking down the hall with her close friend, "I didn't think you wanted to leave the country and Amestris University is the only one here! I want to go there too, major in engineering or something like that."

Al managed a smile as a wrench appeared in Winry's hands, "I think I want to become a vet with creative writing as a minor."

Curious blue eyes turned towards Al, "Creative writing? You've never said something like that before."

"Well, I kinda have this book idea based on a dream I had a year ago..." Al responded. He knew Winry wouldn't ask more, especially since she absolutely hated fiction books. And as much as Al wanted to there was no way that any publisher would let him put down the events that happened a year ago as nonfiction.

"Okay!" Winry cheered, "As long as I don't have to leave you for college... Hey Al I've been thinking..."

Al raised an eyebrow as Winry seemed to shrink in on herself and become more nervous, "Um... Would you like to live with me?" Seeing Al's now wide eyes she explained, "I was just thinking that for AU (Amestris University) we could find an apartment in the city and live there together!"

"Sure," Al smiled at his childhood friend, "We need to start looking."

...

A year ago when Al had returned to school it was almost as if Ed and Roy never existed. He never heard any one talking about them, no one asked anything about them and they hadn't even searched for them. Al had known that Winry was releaved though, to her Al had been acting weird and with Ed gone he'd have nothing to make him act that way.

He had started wandering through their forest and to his surprise he found a lake and a small cabin. He had tried everything he could think of to get into the cabin but nothing had worked. Thus he made that place a spot where he could think.

And so the same day Winry had made her proposal Al had went to the cabin again. He sat by the lake, lazily throwing stones into the water when he heard a slight rustling. He turned but saw nothing so he shrugged it off, there were plenty of small animals that lived in the forest and nothing dangerous lived there.

A smile was brought to his face as a distant memory popped up in his mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Al stood next to Ed who had a small smile on his face as they listened to their mom, "Okay you two. Today we're going to go in the forest and catch some rabbits."**_

_**"Wabit?" Al asked.**_

_**Ed shook his head, "It's rabbit." He said, every bit the prodigy everyone claimed him to be, "Get it right."**_

_**"Oh hush," Their mother insisted before continuing, "There are lots of rabbits in the forest, too many, so were gonna catch some."**_

_**"Atll e do wit em?"**_

_**"What'll we do with them," Ed corrected. Trisha gave him a look.**_

_**"That doesn't matter now does it," Trisha said with a smile, "But if you catch enough then I'll give you a nice big dinner of rabbit stew!"**_

_**Al squealed in glee, he loved rabbit stew. He looked towards his brother who had a slightly evil grin on his face and Al felt something bubble within him.**_

_**"Al'll cat de moss!"**_

_**"No, Al will not catch the most," Ed corrected, "Al's too small to."**_

_**"M not!"**_

_**"Boys, stop fighting and catch some rabbits," Trisha instructed. And the two ran off.**_

_**When the sun had finally set the boy's were at the house with bags full of rabbits. Trisha grabbed Al's bag and opened it in a cage, "Alphonse how many did you catch?"**_

_**"Dred!" Al yelled.**_

_**Ed rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You didn't catch a hundred," He said, peering in the cage, "You didn't catch any."**_

_**Al's eyes teared up but he pushed the tears away, being a man.**_

_**"Now Ed, don't talk to your brother that way." Trisha scolded, grabbing the golden blonde's bag. She opened it in the cage again.**_

_**"E got no!" Al yelled.**_

_**"I caught ten," Ed said. **_

_**Trisha applauded, "God job you two! Now Al go upstairs and clean yourself up. Ed come help me with dinner.**_

_**Fashback End**_

Al smiled, thinking back on it the rabbit stew had obviously been made from the rabbits Ed had caught and everyone had known that but him.

"Alphonse," A deep voice said, "Are you ill?"

Al then realized what a sight he must have been, dazed and smiling. But then he realized there was someone else, someone he knew, in the forest.

His head turned at neck breaking speeds only to see Roy, "What are _you_ doing here?" Al asked while his eyes checked him 's black hair had grown out past his ears and he was wearing a loose white shirt with black pants. There wwas a black backpack thrown over his shoulder as well and it seemed to be empty.

Roy guestured to the cabin, "I'm here to get some stuff."

"It's your cabin?!" Al asked, shocked.

"No, it's... Ed's."

Al sharply sucked in a breath, "Is he here too? Can I-"

"No," Roy stated simply, "He's not here and you can't visit him. You are a human while he is not, there are certain boundaries that must be upheld."

Al deflated, "You were never this mean before," He pouted before blushing slightly, he sounded like a little kid.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "It's indifference," he said, "If I'm indifferent to you then I can't get attatched to you." And with that Roy went into the cabin.

Al followed closely behind, hoping for a chance to peak in, but he still couldn't even get close. He moved so that he'd be able to see into the doorway but it was all just a blur. He could slightly make out Roy's form but that was about it.

He watched as Roy left the cabin and closed the door, the backpack on his shoulder seemed to have grown in size.

Roy stared at Al for a minute with an odd look on his face, "Do you want to forget?"

"What?"

"Do you want to forget about me and your brother? Make it seem like a dream that you can't remember. That way you can get on with your life and not think of what may have been if some things had been different."

Al's eyes widened, did he want to forget? He was tired of all the weird looks he got when he mentioned his brother and it seemed to be slowly gaining control of his conciousness. He practically ate, dreamed and constantly thought about what happened a year ago. And now, now he was getting a chance for him to forget it all.

Part of him didn't want to forget, it wanted to cling to what was left of the memory of his brother. Yet another part wanted to live normally. To become a vet and maybe someday he could marry Winry and have a few kids of his own...

"I-I don't know..."

Roy sighed and pulled a small vile out of the backpack, whatever was inside of it was an amber color, "Alphonse this potion is extremely potent. It will erase all memories that you have of Ed. The stronger memories will be like a dream though, it feels real yet you don't know it. It will also erase memories of me and I'm hoping that you don't have any strong ones because that's pretty creepy."

Al managed a smile at the attempt of a joke, "I..."

Roy pressed the potion into Al's hand and wrapped the boy's fingers around it, "Just take it. You can decide later if you want to use it or not. But be careful, it'll work immediately."

Al nodded and with that Roy dissapeared.

...

Later that night Al sat on his bed, staring at the small vile. It was hard to believe that it could create a large change in his life. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Al!" Winry said from the other line, "I was wondering... Tomorrow do you want to go to dinner with me? Not as a date or anything! ...Unless you want it to be a date..."_

A smile broke out on Al's face, "Sure, I'll pick you up at six... It's a date."

"_Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" _And with that Winry hung up.

The phone was still in Al's hand as he lifted the potion to his lips, "Bye," he whispered, unsure if he was talking to Winry or someone else.

The vile dissapeared into smoke and his cell fell out of his hand as he fell backwards onto his bed. A small smile was on his face as he hunted rabbits with his mom and an unknown little boy...


End file.
